final_nights_awakefandomcom-20200213-history
Burnt Freddy
'Burnt Freddy, '''is an antagonist in Final Nights 2: Sins of the Father and Final Nights 4: Fates Entwined. He is the burnt version of Withered Freddy after Fredbear and Friends burnt down in 1992. Appearance FN 2 Burnt Freddy is a carbonized edition of Withered Freddy. He is a rusty and badly burned bear with a top hat and a bow tie, with 2 buttons on his chest. He has a large hole in the left side of his head, revealing part of his endoskeleton head. He also lacks eyes, left arm, right hand, and both feet. He lacks his right shin, hence he resorts to crawling. FN 4 In the Final Nights 4 version, burnt Freddy's texture looks more plastic, His shin is fixed and is able to walk and he can sort of limp in the Afton house. Behavior FN2 Burnt Freddy is a very simple enemy. He goes through the left vent, signified by banging sounds, and the player must seal off the vent to make him back off. Failing to do so results in him killing you. He also attacks the Fireman in the cutscene. FN 4 Rebuilt Burnt Freddy is active on investigation 2 and is the least active animatronic, only appearing in a cutscene and a minigame. He appears in the house cutscene, in which Max has gone up to the door. He stares down Max, walking back and then kicking the door open, and then dragging Max into the house. Then, when Max is upstairs in the office, the Freddy minigame begins. Freddy will be slumped over at the window. After a while, he will stand. After another while, he will then walk up to you and lean forward with his jaw open. You have to jar the hand crank into his jaw to reset him whilst keeping Chica out of the room. If you do this enough times, you free the soul inside Freddy. Failure to free him will have him jumpscare you when you hide from Chica. He will also kill you if you don't reset him in time. After freeing both him and Chica, Max takes Burnt Freddy outside along with the rest of the burnt animatronics and burns them in front of the Puppet Master. Museum Description FN 2 "''Withered Freddy, after being used for parts, Being stored away for years, then being burnt and misformed." FN 4 "Surviving the fire from Fredbear and Friends in the early '90s, the burnt's were found to be the property of William Afton, who happily accepted them. The week following, however, was less positive for Afton. Days of madness lead to his death, his house has been abandoned since." Trivia *Burnt Freddy's head is so badly burnt that there are holes where his eyes should be. He also has no feet and he only crawls, until FN4 where he fixes himself enough to stand. *He has been based off Withered Freddy from FNaF 2. * While the trailer shows Freddy running to the door, he actually just walks to it. * He can be seen in a window, just staring at Max. * Sirens can be heard before Freddy kicks the door. While it is unknown why it could possibly be an alarm set inside the house when William Afton lived there so he knew when they activated. * Due to the lack of eyes, Freddy is still surprisingly able to see Max through the door's mail slot in the Investigation 2 Cut-scene in FN4. ** He is also able to drag Max into the house despite not having hands, although it is possible he is using his own mouth for this. * He is the only burnt animatronic to share the footstep sound effects with the springlock animatronics. * He is the only burnt animatronic (excluding Shadow Fredbear and Shadow Spring-Bonnie) who still has ears. Gallery Screenshot (1).png 134778-dn6fezek.jpg|Burnt Freddy with all of the other Burnt Animatronics. 261830.jpg|The Bullies' Teaser with the Freddy and other Bullies. 249465.jpg|A Room Burnt Freddy goes in during the Trailer and game. 249464.jpg|The vents Burnt Freddy & Bonnie go through. 249462.jpg|Burnt Freddy on one of the Title screens with Burnt Foxy. 980089.jpeg|The Title screen for Final Nights 2 with Burnt Freddy in it. BurntFreddyCrawl.gif|Burnt Freddy's crawling animation. KdrFb795yTY.jpg|A close-up of Burnt Freddy on the FN2 Title screen Screenshot-2018-04-25 21.02.04.png|Burnt Freddy in FN4, unattentive Screenshot-2018-04-25 20.58.34.png|Burnt Freddy, stood up Screenshot-2018-04-25_21.02.35.png|Burnt Freddy, now in the player's face and ready to be hand-cranked Screenshot-2018-04-25_20.54.17.png|A frame of Freddy Running to the door Screenshot-2018-04-25_20.55.29.png|Freddy staring Max down Screenshot-2018-04-25_20.56.22.png|Freddy backing away from the door Screenshot-2018-04-25_20.57.06.png|Freddy running to kick the door Screenshot-2018-04-25_21.21.02.png|Burnt Freddy after being freed Category:Animatronics Category:Male Category:Bear